


Kankri accepts that he's the gross horndog he is.

by siggykuu



Series: Siggy has no idea how to write stories (with friends) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Cronus listening to him, and doing as he’s directed, is one of the most, dare he say it, sexiest things he’s ever witnessed. Just watching him be so… submissive is such a turn on for Kankri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri accepts that he's the gross horndog he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Leticheecopae for helping me edit!

Kankri honestly wants to punch Cronus in the face so hard right now.

SOMEHOW, Cronus made a very convincing argument for another famous Ampora dick sucking. Emphasis on another. Kankri is sitting on Cronus's bed, his hands on the others head, watching him give a rather messy blow job.

“Like what you see, Kankri?” Cronus asks in between dick kisses. Really sloppy dick kisses. Kankri squints his eyes at the other, frowning at that question.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Kankri says in his best ‘Me? Turned on?? Never!’ voice.

Cronus chuckles under his breath.

“Oh come off it, babe, you like my blowjobs,” he slurs, giving the head of Kankri’s cock a small suck. Caught off guard, Kankri gives off a soft moan. Then, annoyed, Kankri spreads his legs out a little more, grabs the back of Cronus’s head, and pushes him down further. He sets Cronus’s pace, forcing him to suck him off slowly.

“I'm allowing you to provide me this service, but if you start talking snark at me, I will not hesitate to shut you up, got it?”

 

 

Cronus moans as he feels Kankri’s dick touch the back of his throat. He nods as best he can, making a content noise. Kankri lets his hands off of cronus’s head, letting him have free reign. He slides the dick out of his mouth, some saliva connecting his mouth to the others cock.

“Holy shit Kankri… I knew you were into bossing people around, but wow…” Cronus giggles. “Never took you as the kind to get off on that kind of stuff.” Cronus hums, looking kankri in the eye as he licks the head. “It’s kinda hot.”

Kankri blushes deeply at this remark. There is NO way he is into commanding people! Just no way. And yet…

Watching Cronus listening to him, and doing as he’s directed, is one of the most, dare he say it, sexiest things he’s ever witnessed. Just watching him be so… submissive is such a turn on for Kankri.

“Hey, I'm wondering…” Cronus asks with a grin. “I'm kind of wet and I want too-”

“No,” Kankri interrupts, “I'm not breaking my celibacy oath because of you-”

“Cut the bullshit Kan,” Cronus interjects, “You know as well as I do that your oath has been broken the moment I started kissing your dick.”

Kankri looks so offended.

“So instead of keeping up this charade, how about you be a good boy, and let me get that fat dick of yours wet, okay?!”

Kankri doesn't know what to say about this. Not only is he offended by Cronus interrupting him, but he finds it so degrading for Cronus to say that he wants to get his dick wet! It doesn't’ matter that it is true, Kankri won't admit it to Cronus of all people.

“... At least get a condom.” Kankri grunts.

Cronus grins and pulls one out of his pants. He rips the wrapper open with his teeth, and slides the offending plastic down the others dick easily.

Kankri is surprised to find that the condom is even the right size. That sonnavabitch.

“You wanna help me jimmy out of these slacks?” Cronus asks, already undoing his pants.

Kankri rolls his eyes before roughly removing Cronus's pants with ease. Not that Cronus seemed to mind. Cronus wiggles his eyebrows at Kankri, and moving Kankri’s hand to feel between his legs.

“You're disgusting,” Kankri states, moving his hand away to push against Cronus’s thigh.

“You're just surprised you can get me this wet,” Cronus hums, smirking at Kankri’s disgusted face.

“You get wet whenever someone treats you somewhat decent,” he says dismissively. “Now...hurry up.”

“Haha, ouch, not so romantic, are you?” Cronus frowns a little, actually looking hurt at that remark, but Kankri ignores it.

Kankri closes his eyes, shuddering as he feels the smaller man slide down onto him. Kankri holds onto him tight, helping the other ease down onto him, moving his thumb over Cronus's nub, making him twitch.

Cronus lets out a soft, high moan.

“Fffffucking hell, Kankri… are you sure you’ve never had sex before?”

“I’m very sure…” Kankri mumbles.

Cronus chuckles, sitting fully down on Kankri’s dick; or, he tries too.

“W-Well… keep it up…” Cronus starts to slowly thrust himself down on the others cock, his hands resting on Kankri’s chest. “Cuz goddammit, I think I'm gonna cum already if you keep this up.”

Kankri doesn’t know what come over him, but somehow, he finds himself above Cronus; pinning the smaller man to the bed with all his strength. Kankri looks down at Cronus, and finds that he looks just as surprised as he feels.

“Ahh, aha, well look a-at you?” stutters Cronus, cocking his head to the side with a smirk. “Finally admitting that you like getting your-”

Kankri covers his mouth with his hand, glaring at him.

 

 

“Listen to me, and listen good, Ampora,” Kankri growls, “I don't want to hear a word out of your goddamn mouth other than my name.” He removes his hand and places it on Cronus’s thigh. He leans forwards to whisper in Cronus’s ear, ”Because in the next hour, I will fuck you into this mattress, and you're going to take my fat dick’n like it.”

Cronus blinks, his face red as hell at Kankri’s sudden mood change. He doesn’t know what to say, or, well, he can’t say anything as Kankri thrusts into him with a force he never knew existed. He leans his head back on the bed, moaning out Kankri’s name and takes it like no man with a cute pussy can.

“Sshhiiit, Kan-Kaankriii…” whines Cronus. His hands grip tight to Kankri’s arms as he tries to process everything, with is fucking hard as he is thrust into.

Kankri grunts, pressing his chest onto the others, practically bending him in half as he pounds into him.

“Ahh, mmnnffuck, Kaaaan!” Cronus calls out.

Kankri bites his lip, drinking in the others moans and loving how he looks. Cronus looks wrecked. He’s craving more from the other, asking to be touched more after each thrust... Just amazing.

“You can beg better than that,” Kankri hums in a shaken tone, stopping his thrusts midway and loving the expression Cronus gives him.

“Fuck! Fuck, Kankri please, fucin- touch me, please, I'm gunna-” Babbles Cronus, trying to catch his thoughts.

“Touch you where?” Kankri coos, moving his hand between Cronus's legs, his thumb brushing against his clit and gave it a hard press. “Here?”

“Yes! Please yes-!” Cronus sobs, his toes curling with pleasure.

Kankri is enjoying himself so much, too much in fact. He doesn't know if he should be flabbergasted at his actions, or accept the fact that he does, indeed, enjoy sex like the stubborn horndog he is; As well seeing Cronus be under him like this.

“I'm so close…!” Cries Cronus in a high voice, “Please just- OH-” Cronus loses his words as he squeaks out soft moans, arching his back as his orgasm hits him hard. Kankri shudders out a grunt as he feels Cronus's insides squeeze him tight as he pounds Cronus through his orgasm. He soon comes, squeezing Kankri’s thighs and letting out a strangled moan.

Kankri’s orgasm peaks as Cronus’s fingers dig into his leg. Pleasure races up his spine, and keeps Kankri’s hips jolting forwards as his head drops to Cronus’s shoulder. His brain swims as he bites hard at his lips, keeping any sounds and possible names from slipping from him. When he finishes, his brain is left spinning.

Cronus is limp by the time Kankri collects his thoughts. Panting, as he slides out of the other, trying to ignore how sensitive he is. He moves off of Cronus and removes the condom, throwing it away in the nearby wastebasket. Looking over at Cronus, Kankri notes that he looks positively wrecked out of his mind. With a sigh, Kankri lays down next to Cronus in an exhausted heap of sex and regret.

Cronus is the first to speak. “That shit you said about me gettin’ wet whenever anyone treats me decent…that was fucked up.”

Kankri blinks and turns his head away from the other for a moment, biting his bottom lip again as he realizes what he's done. Without thinking, he turns and drapes himself over Cronus. Gently, he gives Cronus a peck on the lips as he looks down at the exhausted man.

“...Sorry ‘bout that.”


End file.
